The program entitled ?Rochester Musculoskeletal (ROCMSK) Training Program? at the University of Rochester Medical Center is designed to providing interdisciplinary didactic and research training in musculoskeletal science. The overarching aim of ROCMSK Training Program is to develop future generations of interdisciplinary musculoskeletal scientists and leaders of innovations. The program will be administered in The Center for Musculoskeletal Research (CMSR) at the University of Rochester and integrates 21 highly- collaborative faculty with primary appointments in 7 academic and clinical departments. ROCMSK proposes slots for 4 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees. The education program detailed herein ensures a comprehensive understanding of musculoskeletal science that is seamlessly accessible to all CMSR trainees at every academic level. The training experience aims to build competency in areas ranging from the most basic molecular and genetic studies to the design and execution of human clinical trials. The CMSR and associated training faculty represent a highly integrated group of Mentors that provide research training opportunities in Bone Biology and Disease, Cartilage Mechanobiology, Arthritis, and Regenerative Therapies, Tendon Development, Repair and Regenerative Engineering, Muscle Biology and Disease, Drug Delivery, Fracture Repair and Bone Tissue Engineering, Musculoskeletal Infection, Stem Cells and Musculoskeletal Development and Regenerative Biology, and Skeletal Cancer Biology and Therapeutics. Accepted predoctoral trainees matriculate into one of 6 degree-awarding departments and programs at the University of Rochester. After matching in a ROCMSK mentor lab, Training grant eligible (TGE) students can apply for a T32 award and, if selected, can join the Program. TGE Postdocs will be recruited by ROCMSK mentors, after which they are immediately T32 training seat eligible. A hierarchy of oversight committees led by the MPI team are organized to efficiently manage all training activities. ROCMSK training will emphasize basic and translational science education through: contemporary curricular activities specifically designed for musculoskeletal science; innovative research experiences pursued through PhD dissertations and post-doctoral projects with emphasis on scientific rigor and biomedical ethics; individualized development plans that utilize evidence-based approaches for career planning; expansive networking opportunities through monthly invited-speaker seminars and an annual symposium; and scientific communication through formal expectations of publications and presentations at national meetings. These activities, which are ongoing within the Center but will be enhanced through ROCMSK, will attract outstanding young scientists to the program. Overall, the training enabled through ROCMSK, which includes a focus on mentoring trainees towards independent funding, will be a springboard to development into highly successful, collaborative musculoskeletal investigators empowered to translate basic discoveries into human therapies.